Two Hearts Beating as One
by SkarsgardStew
Summary: Bella has enrolled at Forks University as an outsider from Arizona. Next door to her flat is Edward Cullen's, the man she knows so little about but still wants. Shame he's dating Tanya. Will she get him?


I do not own the characters in this fanfiction and the ideas expressed are not those of the author of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer. The characters remain property of SM.

My first day at Forks University was not what I had expected; an outsider from sunny Arizona wanting to visit the dull, dreary town of Forks was apparently not normal, as my arrival had made the front page of the Forks Post newspaper – everyone knew my name before I knew theirs. I walked into the foyer of the Forks University Housing Department and filled out the form on the large white desk before handing it to the pale, dark-haired woman. She thanked me and gave me a key in a large brown envelope with a set of basic instructions as to where my flat would be.

_Walk out of the Forks University Housing Department, turn left. Walk down the road, preferably on the street lit side, and take the third right. You should see the Statuette of Forks in the middle of the park; opposite the Statuette of Forks is your new residence: Beechwood House; your flat number is 13. Upon your arrival into your flat, you shall notice that the TV cable has been disconnected, along with the phone and internet modem box. If you would like any of these services, please contact Patricia at FUHD help desk. _

_Thank you for attending Forks University, we hope you enjoy studying here!_

I opened the door to my small flat and dropped my luggage, biting my lip in the doorway.

_Should I knock on my neighbour's door and introduce myself or be the antisocial being I was in Arizona?_

I knocked on my neighbour's door and waited patiently for a sign of life.

_Idiot, Bella, this person probably isn't even in; why are you hoping they will be?_

A young brunette opened the door, she giggled as she opened the door and a strange pair of hands gripped at her waist. She spoke softly to me.

"Hello, can I help you?" She rubbed the face of the golden-haired God who was holding her; his piercing moss-agate eyes looked deeply into my soul.

"Um, yeah you can I guess…" I trailed off into thought of the God in front of me stroking my body with his long, masculine fingers. His fingers would trail from my cheeks down my torso to my smooth, waxed legs. I looked at the God to find both he and his woman looking at me.

"Oh sorry, um, hi, I guess. I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella, and err, well, I'm your new neighbour!" I kept my body stiff as I waved to the couple.

_Nerdy Bella for the win!_

The pair standing in front of me laughed to each other before the God ran his hands up the young girl's torso towards her breasts. He watched me all the while, his mouth slightly rising up on one side, showing his teeth; his eyes didn't once move from my own and his girlfriend didn't appear to notice as she invited me in.

"Hi Bella, I'm Tanya and this is my boyfriend Edward." The God had a name, "I don't think I've seen you in Forks before, and your name seems familiar to me, where have I seen it before?" She showed me to the table and chairs arranged in the kitchen. Edward, the God of humanity, sat opposite me with Tanya on his lap. She wore a promiscuous red laced bra and panties set. He wore his boxers; he didn't seem bothered that his erection was obvious to me, and neither did Tanya.

"I think I know why Bella is familiar to you, Sweetie, she was in the papers. She's the only girl from outside of the area to come here. If I am correct, she comes from Arizona." I nodded and looked down at the table, which was glass, and noticed that my eyes had found Edward's covered penis. Tanya cleared her throat after what seemed like forever.

"But like, aren't people from Arizona supposed to be tanned?" Edward laughed at his girlfriend's remark and my eyes once again were drawn to him. His laugh seemed familiar to me, like home. I wished for Tanya to be gone so that I could strip for Edward and show him that I wanted and needed him.

"Um, well, I didn't go out much so I didn't get much vitamin D in my system to create the tanned look you all know of. I'm not really an outgoing person, I keep myself to myself and that's how I like it. I thought I would just introduce myself so that I wasn't so lonely here. What are you two studying?" I addressed my question to Tanya, my gaze fixated on Edward.

"Oh, me? Nothing. I'm just here with Edward for the day, to keep him company, you know what I mean?" She winked before turning and kissing Edward's neck, clearly wanting me to leave. He guided her lips to his, passionately kissing her and moaning. I sat there staring at the two; Tanya started rubbing against Edward's crotch. I slowly got up to leave. Edward mouthed to me, "Don't go." And so I sat there longer, not knowing why I was watching two strangers having dry sex. Edward took Tanya's hand before leading her into his bedroom, both moaned in sync to the noise of their bodies slapping together.

I looked at the clock above the refrigerator and saw the time: 10:32pm. I looked around the small kitchen to find ways of amusing and distracting myself. I found nothing but a pad of sticky notes and a single black pen. I picked up both and took them to the table, idly writing my goals for this year of university.

Find the library and take out a few books.

Find someone to love.

Call Mom once a week.

Befriend Edward and Tanya.

I scribbled out number 4 swirling the end of the lines to hide the name Edward. I'd known this guy all of twenty minutes and I already wanted him to rip my clothes off, regardless of the consequences. I just wanted him to fuck me hard, anywhere and everywhere. The God I had longed for turned up, unfortunately with a girlfriend, but I could deal with that. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right? I took my list and shoved it in my pocket before deciding to leave a small note for Edward, and possibly Tanya.

_Nice to meet you Edward, and you too, Tanya. As you gathered, I'll be next door if you wanna get in touch. Please don't make too much noise having sex._  
_Bella_  
_Xx_

I slowly shut the door behind me; the note stuck to the glass table. I stepped into my flat and sunk at the door. I had been searching for a God like Edward. I had always needed someone's body to worship, and boy did I want to worship his. I wanted him to chuck Tanya to the floor, lift me up, force my panties down my ankles, and thrust into me. I needed him in me and I didn't even care. My hands began to shake as Tanya's moaning got louder. The place turning silent before Edward roared, letting the world know of his pleasure. I pictured his golden mane in my head, moving with each one of his thrusts. I burned for Edward's touch, burned only for a single touch.


End file.
